Victoria's Grand Adventure
by SquigglyDot
Summary: Sister-fic to On the Railway - Life in the Junkyard is great and all, but what is it like beyond Scotland Yard? Victoria stows away on the Sleeping Car Express in hopes to find an adventure. What mighthappen when she finds one?


Victoria's Grand Adventure

Sister-fic to On the Railway

By: SquigglyDot

If you are to visualize- the cats are to look like they do in the show... more human looking

Disclaimer: All rights to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber- I own nothing

Victoria's Grand Adventure

There was an air of gloom slowly descending upon the Junkyard. It was a feeling that often accompanied the times when Skimbleshanks, the Railway Cat, had to return to his duties on the Sleeping Car Express. The kittens assembled atop the Junkyard fence along with Jennyanydots and several other Jellicles to say farewell to their traveling friend.

It was a common enough occurrence but still doleful.

Victoria retreated from the fence with a longing sigh. There had to be so much beyond the walls of the Junkyard- so much more beyond Scotland Yard. Skimble often spoke of the fascinating places he visited and intriguing people he met while living on the railway.

The other kittens loved to think up amazing stories of the encounters they would have once they were old enough but the white queen didn't simply want to dream, she wanted to be a part of it. As she made her way from the main yard she thought of where Skimbleshanks might be going next. North, that was a given. But what were the cities like? What of the other Jellicles that may inhabit them?

Throwing caution to the wind Victoria sprinted from the Junkyard, intent on getting to the station before the train left.

It wasn't as easy as it might seem, down right terrifying in fact. She worked her way down the streets, trying to keep a peg on Skimble even as everyday life bustled about them. For a moment she lost him and fear clenched her heart, as she stood alone on the unknown street. The flash of an orange tail soon had the kitten on her way again and she found herself at the station.

There seemed to be a rhythm to things as people moved about on the platform; Victoria had to dart in and out from between the distracted passengers. She followed after Skimbleshanks after he entered on to one of the cars.

Passing a large, balding man helping a woman with her luggage, the kitten made it safely aboard. Now, all she had to do was hide- if she was discovered now, Skimble would surely send her home. There was a cozy nook at the back of the car so Victoria curled up in it and decided to bide her time.

The sun shining through the left side of the car awoke the young queen some time after they had departed. It had to have been long enough that she was nowhere near the Junkyard, if she found Skimbleshanks now she could begin her adventure.

Pulling herself upright, Victoria stretch leisurely before going on the prowl for the orange tom. She dashed about beneath the seats, searching, but came up empty handed. Higher ground, perhaps? The empty chair at the front of the car could provide that. Leaping on to it, she sat and looked out over the passengers. Many stared at her. She blinked at the balding man she had seen earlier- where was Skimble? He had gotten on to this car, she had seen it herself.

The man moved towards her, intent on catching her, but the white kitten simply jumped aside. Landing on the windowsill, Victoria gasped. The world passing by her was a beautiful landscape unlike anything she'd seen before. Pivoting from the annoying man's grasp once more, she continued to stare out the window.

"Victoria." It was her name that had her turning about. How had this man known it? Curiously, she moved towards him.

"Victoria!" another voice rang out and she turned to look at Skimbleshanks. Overjoyed, she called out to him as he approached, landing beside him only a moment later. "What are you doing here?" he was astonished.

"I came for an adventure," she replied innocently.

In a flash, the man had picked the white kitten up and she struggled against him.

"Let her go!" Skimble growled through his accent. The man complied after a brief stare-off. The orange tabby sighed, kissing her on the forehead as she fearfully tucked herself beside him. "We need to have a talk."

"I only wanted an adventure," Victoria pouted as she followed after him.

"Do you not know how dangerous trains, and people for that matter, can be?" he responded gently as they approached the luggage car.

"Well, that's why I followed you," she said brightly. Skimbleshanks sighed; he had such a soft spot for kittens.

"Alright. You can ride with me until we get back to Scotland Yard." Victoria simply beamed. "But you are not to leave my side and I am sending notice to Munkustrap."

"But-" she was to protest.

"Victoria, they will all be frantic back at the Junkyard. Stowing away on a train is very dangerous." Skimble scolded. Victoria looked dejected and the tom sighed again, "Well, come on then, I've a lot to show you."

Several days into the train ride Victoria had become disheartened. The world was speeding by beyond the windows while Skimbleshanks had kept her on a short leash. She wasn't allowed to wander, and while it was fun at first, there was only so much one could learn about trains. At this point, it was turning into meaningless dribble.

A sigh escaped her as she, once more, sat patiently beside the orange tom while the passengers slowly departed.

Where was her grand adventure?

"Alright, kit, now would be a good time for a nap," Skimble smiled, turning to her as the car emptied. "This will be a thirty minute stop so that the crew can check for repairs." She nodded in reply before making her way towards the back; sunlight poured in and bathed the seats in warmth, an excellent place to curl up.

Skimbleshanks disappeared into the next car and the white kitten let out another sigh. There was only one thing to do if she was going to get her adventure. Pausing for a moment, Victoria glanced about. The train was empty and the door was wide-open, the whole world waiting just beyond that threshold.

In a split second she had made up her mind and sprinted on to the platform without a care. But she didn't stop there, the kitten kept running, intent on finding something amazing.

There were people all over and smells filled the air like a heavenly aroma. It was incredible- unlike anything she had encountered back home. Although, now that she really thought of it, she had never really left the Junkyard before her impromptu excursion.

The kitten passed by a small café, stopping to breathe in each scent that drifted by before a bakery distracted her. Making her way towards the decorative shop, Victoria watched in amazement as the workers kneaded dough and shaped it into bread or the occasional cake.

But, oh my! That fragrance had to be the best of them all!

Mindlessly following her nose, the white queen soon stood before an old-fashioned butchers shop. She eyed the various products set up on display just beyond a pane of glass and licked her chops. A large man in a stained apron banged against the window and Victoria jumped, startled.

"Shoo! Get out of here you little thief!" the man bellowed and the kitten took off in horror. When she finally stopped to catch her breath she realized she was hopelessly lost.

This was no longer the bright and vibrant world she had just been in, but a gloomy back street that had been neglected for some time. Her white paws were dirty and a muddy puddle had tarnished her fur after she splashed through it. It was eerily quiet aside from the muffled clamor from the main street.

"Hello?" Victoria called out. All she wanted to do was get back to the train and back to Skimbleshanks. There was a clatter behind her and she jumped in time to avoid getting hit by a rusty can. Tall shadows flitted across the walls. "Who's there?"

"Look what we've found," somebody purred and the kitten spun about.

"Such a pretty, little queen," another cackled. Victoria found herself staring at a grim looking tom that had stepped from the darkness of an alley. His fur was matted, his body gangly, and covered in dirt. Grizabella's torn coat briefly came to mind but she was so incredibly beautiful compared to what the kitten now faced.

"Where do you think she came from," the original voice spoke. Victoria startled, the other tom had appeared behind her. She gasped. This tom had only one eye! He looked sick, battle weary, and downright terrifying. What sort of life had he lived?

"Leave me alone." She hissed as they slowly advanced on her.

"Obviously she's new, the Pollicle's haven't gotten a hold of her yet," they continued as though she had not spoken.

"A shame, she's real pretty, too," was the response. They were too close now! Victoria arched her back and bared her teeth.

"Stay back!"

"Stop! Victoria, come here!" The kitten just about sobbed at the interruption and she darted to the railway cat with no reservations.

"I'm so sorry, Skimble! I got lost and-" she cried out and he held on to her as she shivered.

"So she came from the station," one of the toms sighed.

"Yeah, with Skimbleshanks," the other frowned.

The orange tabby snarled at them for a moment before leading the trembling queen away. All she could think to do was continue apologizing, so that is exactly what she did. After a quick trek through town they found themselves in the safety of the Sleeping Car Express. Only then did he sit her down in a warm embrace.

"I only wanted an adventure!" she whimpered and he shushed her gently, soothing her dirty fur.

"I'm sure you got one," he sighed. She nodded but added, "I was so scared."

"I didn't know where you had gone, kit. I was scared, too," Skimble confessed, his voice wavering. "Don't you ever do that again."

"No, I promise I won't," Victoria hiccupped against the tom. Skimbleshanks let out a heavy breath and allowed the kitten to curl up beside him; she was soon fast asleep. The train clattered down the tracks and the orange tom warily watched the small town vanish behind them.

There was a mixture of feelings for the two Jellicles when Scotland Yard came into view over the horizon. Passengers started to gather up their belongings in hopes for an easy departure. Skimbleshanks couldn't grasp that easy-going feeling as he anxiously paced at the back of the car. Victoria watched him from her perch on a pillow and let out a sigh.

Things hadn't gone quite as she had intended.

"All right, dear," Skimble said, scratching her briefly behind the ear. The white queen stretched for the long walk ahead of her and followed the tom towards the front. After a few quick farewells the two headed on to the platform, the kitten keeping close to the other.

"Vickie!" The tow-headed kitten glanced up in surprise and spotted Quaxo calling out to her. Munkustrap stood beside him, looking just as anxious as Skimbleshanks.

"Vickie, welcome home!" Quaxo cheered as she rushed towards them. He caught her in a tight embrace and any hard feelings he had were gone. She was home, safe and sound.

"Victoria," Munkustrap voiced. The young queen straightened to stand before the Jellicle Protector. There was a tedious pause as the silver tom thought through everything that he wanted to say, "It's good to have you home." The kitten's face lit up and she hugged the storyteller as tightly as she could muster.

"Munkustrap," Skimbleshanks sighed as he came up beside the white queen.

"Skimble," came the reply. There was a sense of exhaustion between the two, evidence that they had both been kept up by worry for several nights. The orange tom extended his hand and the silver received him. Silent thank yous were exchanged, heartfelt relief all presented in that simple handshake.

"Thank you, Skimble," Quaxo smiled politely, sharing a quick hug with the railway cat in the following moment.

"Welcome back," the Rum Tum Tugger purred as he leapt down from his perch above them. The others startled, save for Munkustrap, who let out a heavy sigh. Victoria gasped, trying to make herself presentable- she was still trying to get some of that darn mud off. Skimbleshanks sent the curious cat an agitated glare as he sauntered over to the kit.

"I hear you 'went on an adventure,'" he smirked, scratching her lightly under the chin. She blushed. Quaxo simply rolled his eyes.

"Alright, lets get you back, everyone is waiting," Munkustrap smiled, patting her on the head.

"Thank you, Skimbleshanks!" she called out before taking off with Quaxo towards the Junkyard. It hadn't gone as she'd been expecting it to but Victoria had gotten her adventure. Stepping up her pace, the white kitten rushed through the streets, ready to be home with her family in the simple, yet safe, Scotland Yard Junkyard.


End file.
